Apertures new intern
by Aganos
Summary: A young man fresh out of high school finds himself working in Aperture as an intern under his new mentor GLaDOS.
1. The interview

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve

This is just the prologue so sorry if it seems short.

Third POV Aperture Laboratories interview room.

Within the Aperture enrichment center sitting in a room that looked more like an interrogation chamber than a place fit for an interview. With its solid white walls, metal furnishing, mirrored window on the wall on the left side of the room, there is even a camera with a glowing red center staring at the center of the room.

Sitting in a metal chair in the room was what looked to be a kid fresh out of high school. Wearing a pair of gray dress pants and a white dress shirt, he had his dark black hair combed just above his right eye. The young man has white skin with a light tan which meant he did spend some time outside, his eyes are a light brown with a little grey mixed in.

The computer's voice of GLaDOS filled the room.

"You have requested an internship at Aperture," said GLaDOS

"Yes mam, you see I can't seem to get an internship anywhere that will help me get into an excellent college where I earn a degree in Microbiology with a minor in physics after my incident which is in detail on my application" explained the young man.

"It appears you have experimented with Streptococcus bacteria to create a hyper version of the disease Necrotizing fasciitis and used it on a human test subject for your science fair project.

"Yes mam, but the full story is not there. There was this freshman who stole money from my class and us seniors. So we...umm put him in his place, to put it mildly. After that, we decided that the best way for him make up for the money his class spent he volunteered to be my human test subject. But you see using human test subject is frowned upon so I am now forced to find a place that is willing to except me and when I read about a company that at one time used human test subjects. I could not let the opportunity pass me by and came immediately to see if you all were still in business." explained the young man.

"The sixteen-year-old male named Clyde Lember was mentally separated with a heavy anti-bacterial solution before being sent to the operating room" stated GLaDOS.

The young man was starting to sweet little but due to his good composed, he managed to hide the glistening liquid on his brow from being noticeable. The young man swallowed nervously before stating "That is correct"

The young man hoped that his interrogator would not go into further detail but. "In the operating room, Clyde Lember had his right arm amputated and the whole incident was labeled an accident"

"That is correct and I assume you will not be giving me the internship is that, correct?" asked the young man.

The young man did not suspect that his story had the opposite effect than what he believed would be the natural outcome of being told such an unpleasant story.

"Here at Aperture using human test subject is not just accepted but encouraged and due to you experiment we believe that you have shown that you have the initiative to perform to our expectations so we have designed to accept your application," said GLaDOS.

"Thank you, I guess should go to the nearest city and find a hotel or," he said before being interrupted.

"We have your accommodations already prepared within the facility" stated GLaDOS.

"Alright" stated the young man.

"Information about your task will be given in your chamber, you will have one hour to get acquainted with your accommodations".

This is an Idea I had that just popped into my head so please tell me what you think of it?


	2. Rules and guidelines

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve

Interns POV

After the elevator ride to a small white room with a bed covered with plain white sheets marked with the Aperture logo, radio, wooden desk with a phone along with a folder and finally there is a dresser on the right side of the room next to the bed.

This is pretty nice, I can't wait to see what task my mentor has for me speaking of my mentor I was never given a name.

Moments later the female voice who spoke to me from the interview filled the room.

"Hello intern my name is GLaDOS which stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System and I am your mentor," said GLaDOS

"Hello GLaDOS, my name is.." I was saying before a wave of static interrupted me.

There is a folder on your desk with instruction and guideline of what your tasks will be as an intern at Aperture" Said GLaDOS.

I walk over to the wooden desk and sat down in an office chair with the Aperture logo on the back and opened the folder, the fist page appears to be rules and guidelines on what I will be doing tomorrow along with other rules and guidelines in general.

1) As an intern, you will be expected to follow all of the orders given to you by GLaDOS. ok simple enuf I thought.

2) For your fist task, you will be put in charge of the Aperture senior testing initiative, which is the same as ours testing initiative except you are testing people over the age of sixty-five. This is getting weird.

3) you task may change based on how exceptional you are at your current task.

I then flip the page to testing rules.

1) **If you are to oversee test you must never help or give any assistance to the test subject.**

2) **You are to tell the test subjects that if they complete testing they will receive prune juice bran muffins. Really?**

3) **At the begin and end of a test chamber, you are to encourage or demoralize your test subject. Ok, not too difficult.**

4) **There will be five premade chambers that will introduce the test subject to the portal gun as well as other testing material and explain their potential hazards, after that you will create your own chambers.**

5) **After nineteen test chambers, you are to murder the test subject some suggested methods are making use of apertures nearly endless supply of neurotoxin or using turrets and even luring them into the incinerator. (But since there is a subject already in line for the incinerator you will need to use another method.** I did not know what to think of that one, but honestly I am a little bothered by it but due to fact that I am pretty sure that using human test subject is not legal and if one escapes and tells the world what is going on down here, I will receive some serious jail time if I do not end up in a mental ward but hey that is what my mentor demands and since she is the one signing my college application I should just do whatever she wants and blame her if any overwatch catches me.

I then close the folder well this seems simple enuff.

I then grabbed the phone and dialed my mother's cell phone number because I am sure my cell phone will not work this far underground.

"Hello," said my mother.

"Hello mom it's me, I just wanted to tell you I have gotten the internship at Aperture and I am currently living in the facility," I said

"Well that's good to hear, I am working on a temporal teleporter for the combine," said mother.

"Well, that's interesting perhaps hen I finish my internship I could visit before taking my college classes," I said.

I then heard a loud noise on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I have to go, security! Perhaps we can talk later," she said then hung up.

I then hung up the phone and changed into black sweat pants with a white t-shirt, I might as well head to bed for the night constering my task will start tomorrow and it is 9:30 and who knows when I will have to get up tomorrow morning.

Know how to turn the lights off so I look for a switch to no anvil but after searching the bed I found a remote that has several buttons labeled lights, elevator, food and drink.

I got into the bed and clicked the button that said lights and shortly fell asleep.

Here is the second chapter, please tell me what you think or any ideas you may have.


	3. The Senior testing initiative

Interns POV

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve

I would like to thank fanakatsuki for your review

I woke up to an interesting alarm tone well I guess it is time to get up.

The lights then flashed on as I pulled off my covers and walked over to the dresser to find a lab coat with the Aperture logo on the back with a pair of black dress pants and the outfit I wore yesterday was next to it clean and pressed.

I put on the lab coat and dress pants then I heard the elevator activate and a seconds later it was opened and ready to take me to my designation.

I then walk onto the elevator ready to begin after I hopeful get something to eat.

When the elevator opened it let me out in what appears to be a break room with a kitchen and small TV displaying the Aperture logo, four chairs, and a conferrable couch all surrounding a wooden coffee table.

"The break room is fully stocked with fresh produce created within the facility, you will be allowed to take short brakes during you test observations, the remote located on the table will allow you to control this elevator when going between test chambers and the brake room" stated GLaDOS.

"Yes GLaDOS I understand," I said respectfully.

"Good now you are to test your fist test subject subject in exactly fifteen minutes from now," said GLaDOS.

I quickly make myself a cup of coffee along with two over easy eggs and toast then put it on one of the plain white plates with the Aperture logo imprinted on it.

I realize that I am running low on time so I put the remote in my pocket then grabbed my food and drink before getting into the elevator.

The elevator took me down to what appears to be a hallway with a set of metal stairs to an upper level with a number 2 sign hanging from the ceiling but I figured that I should go to testing observation room 1.

When I entered the room I could see a desk, chair and large computer beside a microphone along with a clipboard with a folder and a number chart on it.

"The folder will contain a packet which will give you details on what to say during the fist few test chamber, also the computer in the room is linked to cameras with this test chamber and you will also be able to create future test chambers using this device". explained GLaDOS.

"I understand," I said respectfully.

"Good now the test subject will wake in 5, 4, 3" She was saying untell a loud blast of static filled my ears, and I ran to the computer monitor which show the test subject waking up.

I then clip the button next to the microphone that said initiation room, after grabbing the folder that had what my lines written in it.

"Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science enrichment center senior testing initiative," I said while looking at the sixty-eight-year-old man of Asian descent who looked very confused.

"We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one." I continued.

"Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper," I said wow these lines sound like they were written by a computer which they were I suppose.

"Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur," I said.

"For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from destroying vital testing apparatus," I said.

"Stand back. The portal will open in three, two, one." I said and clicked an icon on the computer that said start testing.

Once he walked through the portal and made his way to the fist simple test which he basically just had to put a cube on a button and once he finally did it I said "Excellent. Please proceed into the chamberlock after completing each test."

"First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit," I said as he entered the room," I continued as he walked into the elevator, I could have walked over to the observation area, but I featured for the first test that would be pointless

"This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it - for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

I then finish up my breakfast and then quickly ran up to the observation room for the second floor, I find it interesting that the elevator is set to take a long time to reach the next floor because when I made it to the observation room which basically matched the one downstairs the elevator had just opened up allowing the test subject to enter the test chamber.

"Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button," I said as I read the paper.

I watched him walk through a portal and grab the cube wich took about ten minutes since he was taking his time.

I then remember I am supposed to say something so I quickly look at my instructions then found the intercom system.

Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamberlock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the Button are not part of this test."I said

After seven more minutes, he finally made his way to the elevator.

I quickly head back to the elevator, remembering to use the controller which controls the elevator I click the button that calls the elevator to my floor and when I enter I click the button which had 3-4.

When the elevator opened up I saw what appeared to be the exact same hallway except the numbers have changed to three and four.

GLaDOS POV

To say that I am happy to have an intern working under me is an understatement considering I can give him the elderly test subjects who are slow and annoying while I can focus on my current test subject who is now starting her first test.

I do check up on his progress every once in a while to make sure he is completing his tasks precisely and so far he is doing excellent but I would like to see how he handles creating his own test chambers.

I almost feel sympathy for my intern who must test that 68-year-old half-wit.

Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, remember I always like reviews.


	4. The perfect set up

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve.

Interns POV

It's been nine hours and my third test subject had just now made it to the eighteenth test chamber.

The test subject then shoots a portal destroying one of the cameras in the room so I walk over and press the intercom system.

"Listen to you old geezer you have destroyed every piece of vital testing apparatus in every test chamber so far so stop it"I yelled getting enraged.

This has been a long annoying procedure even know I have had some fun designing the test chambers, but I just despise the slow elderly test subjects.

So far I have killed two of my three test subjects, well I kinda didn't kill the first two.

My fist test subject did exactly what I told him not to do and shut half his body in a portal consequently eviscerating himself.

The second one was killed by the very first turret she came across.

So far I have not had any trouble performing the responsibilities given to me by GLaDOS.

Right now I am just relaxing in a desk chair waiting for the test subject to finish the test or die trying whichever one comes first.

I then heard the voice of my mentor "I was looking over your application when I notest your experiment with the Necrotizing fasciitis bacteria you managed to accelerate the rate of the process to the point where the subject would be devoured in minutes.

"That is correct. I replied.

"That is some impressive work, but I was just wondering why did you convert it into a vapor?"

I was caught off guard by this question constering I did not write anything about vapor conversion on my application.

"How did you find that information?" I asked sounding a little perplexed

"I simply hacked into your school database and retrieved all your privet information," she said.

I for some reason was surprised by this bit of information.

"Alright I will tell you the story but it's a long one," I said hope that she will forget about it so will not have to go into the story.

"I have all the time in world and I also find multitasking quite easy," said my mentor not giving me a chance to change the subject.

"Aright then I will give you the short version," I said.

"I Lived in province four which is a large area but not as populated as nova province, every school has an unusual class were the kids there just seem different and, believe me, we were the definition of an abnormal class," I told her.

"Everyone in my class is so different yet so much alike it's creepy we were all overachievers and would do just about anything and more to complete our goals which ranged from being a scientist or politician to a hitman and yes there was someone in my class who aspires to be the world greatest contract killer" I explained.

"How is this related to your experiment?" GLaDOS asked.

"Alright I will just get to it, we wanted to have the greatest graduation party in school history so when we heard that a resistance cell was heading towards the city we robbed the local bank using Combine weaponry and framed it on the resistance and my experiment was used for crowd control" I explained.

"Interesting most business would disapprove of their interns committing armed robbery but here at Aperture any employee regardless of previous transgressions elsewhere are acceptable as long as they show signs of promises," stated GLaDOS.

I then look over to check my test subjects progress to find him reaching the end of the test chamber so I turn on the intercom system.

"Congratulations you are nearing the end of your test in just a moment you will receive a glass of prune juice and a bran muffin," I said with a grin on my face.

I get up from my chair and walk out the door of this observation room and walk down the dimly lit blue and white hall and through a door which lead to the final observation room which matched every other observation room.

Outside of the glass window was a room with a metal table and chair, on the table there is a plain white plate with six bran muffins and right next to the plate is a tall glass of prune juice mixed with a lethal dosage of cyanide.

There are a few portal surfaces on the floor but that should not be a problem thanks to the Emancipation Grill the test subject will go through thus removing any portal he has previously made so there will be no escape.

This is the perfect set up.

I hope I have caught your interest and remember I like reviews, the make me consider updating faster.

I hope I have caught your interest and remember I like reviews, the make me consider updating faster.


	5. Intern vs Test subject

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve.

They might be a few moments of rough language.

The interns POV

I watch the old man walk up to the prune juice and to my surprise sticks his finger in the drink.

He then licks his finger and mutters the word cyanide.

 **I know only a professional could tell that was cyanide, this is worrisome.**

I walk over to the computer and click enter on the keyboard but then a male voice proclaimed "Pipe E 37 section 4C has been compromised and can not pump neurotoxin into this vicinity" loud enuff that the test subject had to have heard it.

I quickly enter the code to fill this room with turrets, but the light went out.

When the lights came back on a few seconds later I ran to the observation window to find the chamber lock door open and no test subject.

I then heard my mentors voice "It appears your test subjects has managed to escape as well" she or it stated.

"The power went out causing the door to open any idea how that happened?" I asked.

My test subject is somewhere in the facility matinee tunnels causing damage to the electrical system in your area.

A Black rifle with a scope and a box of ammunition dropped from the ceiling.

"You need have used for these items if you are going to murder you test subject"

"Yes mentor" I replied.

I walk over to the computer and much to my satisfaction he is about to corner himself in a large room.

I can not allow this man to live or it will reflect badly on not only myself but class 666 has a whole.

I pull out a small container the I keep a very special pair of earplugs in.

These earplugs block out any sound above a certain frequency and lowers the intensity to a safe volume.

Test subjects POV

My name is john Nolan I was once an FBI agent sent to investigate Aperture, but then there was an accident and I was put into stasis.

"Shit" I yelled as I narrowly dodged a shot from a turret

I take a good, look at my surroundings gray metal walls and floors, only one hallway leading down the corridor with a turret at the end of it. I quickly look at the turret down to the hall. I then quick glance back at my right side to see a broken tube with a cube laying in front of it.

I lift the cube with the portal gun and charge at the turret yelling at the top of my lungs.

This was supposed to be my last job before I retired for good, but right now all I want to do is see my family again.

I finally knock down the turret and find myself standing in a large room.

"There is only one way out of this chamber." said a male voice.

I looked up to see standing on a platform way up near the ceiling of this large chamber with portal surfaces covering the ground as well as the lower walls.

I recognize the young man as the person watching me through the glass window, I also recognize his voice. The young man is holding a rifle, this is going to be a problem.

 **"I am with the FBI, you are your employers are under arrest so stand down or this place will be swarming with agents!" I threatened.**

"Hahahaha" The young man laughed.

"I'm afraid America along with any other old country of the old world had been diminished years ago," He said his voice shaking with laughter.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled out.

"Look at yourself you have been put in stasis around fifty yers ago and you were forty-one when you were put under, so most likely due to an unforeseen error your body has aged twenty-four years" he informed me before aiming the rifle right at me.

Then in the center of the room a small shear shape sprouted from the ground and had a blue Laser sight.

 **Then on my right side a wall panel started to lift and I could make out the red laser lights.**

I jumped launching the cube in the air at the sniper, but I know I am not strong enuf to hit him from here, but I can distract him with the cube to keep out of his sight while a shot a portal to get behind the turrets.

I then fire my other portal at the ground underneath my feet and landed on my back, I then in one quick motion role to my left so I am leaning against the wall out of the sniper's sight or that odd turret in the center of the room.

"You think you can leave this facility alive ha it almost comical!" yelled the person trying to kill me.

I shot a portal underneath every turret which sent the turret to my former location.

Then I see a blue laser pointing right at me so I shoot a portal behind me and jump to my left further out of sight of the sniper.

 **I then hear the sound of a rocket fly past me and into the portal only to hit the ceiling less than a second later.**

That gives me an idea, I could use the rockets to blow open the door I just to enter this room, giving me a little time to find a way out of this situation.

"Let make thing a little more interesting," I then hear a strange hiss.

The strange hiss seemed to be emanating from across the room when I looked I could see two black pipes spewing out a sickly green mist attached to a large screen that was once hidden within the walls of this hell hole.

The screen displayed five minutes that was constantly ticking down. "I have already given myself the antidote to the neurotoxin, I'm' afraid you don't have the same luxury," he said sounding very sure of himself.

I try to ignore him and focus on my task at hand, which is trying get past that door open.

I shoot a portal and stood still for so that rocket launching turret could lock on to me.

The rocket fires with the loud hiss of the exploding projectile being fired directly into the portal and barely a second later the rocket hit the door creating a huge dent in the door so large I doubt it could take another hit.

 **I stand still for a second; waiting for the rocket turret to lock on and fire. When the turret locked on I quickly rolled out of the way as the rocket went through the portal and hit the door causing it to collapse inward as a heap of charred metal.**

Now I need the cube which could help keep a bullet out of my chest by blocking the sniper's view of my vitals.

I quickly take a quick glance around the corner of my godforsaken crevices to find a club.

I hear the sound of a rifle ring in my ears with the painful sensation of having a bullet graze the upper half of my right cheek.

Damn that guy is pretty good shot; I never stop moving considering I only took a second glance over there.

I need to forget the pain and keep moving; I quickly move my portal gun into an angel I believe will hit the surface underneath the cube.

I shot the portal and the cube tumbled out of the hole while I quickly then shot a portal next to my orange, which closed the portal the sniper could use to shoot me before he could even pull the trigger.

"I am not going to let you escape here alive!"

yelled my opponent sounding quite pissed.

I shot a portal next to my one visible exit before using the portal gun to lift my cube and duck under it to avoid being shot by the sniper.

I am way to old for this bullshit considering how much I have physically aged during my unwanted rest.

I entered the portal while using the cube to cover all my vitals from the sniper.

I know I am right beside the door, I just need to take a step to the left.

"There you are," said a turret.

I knew from that moment I was dead and I just turned my head towed my once safe escape route then darkness.

 **Interns POV**

My plan worked perfectly he used the rocket turret to destroy the door and escape but little did he know I had a turret preset to be deployed five seconds after the door was inoperable.

"Nice shot Turret 68875" I cheerily stated to the turret.

"Thank you, sir," replied the turret in it's usual childish voice.

I lower my rifle and about a second later I hear my mentor "Well done you have successfully murdered your test subject, now make your way to my chamber there is another test subject that needs to be dead" she explained in her usual robotic tone.

"On my way" I replied.

I turned around and walked a through the chamber lock and into an elevator with my rifle in hand.

I hope I have caught your interest and remember I like reviews, the make me consider updating faster.


	6. Dreams and a wake-up call!

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve.

Interns POV

The sound of the elevator humming in my ears as I prepare myself for a fight with what my mentor described as a dangerous mute lunatic out to destroy all that is science with her large sum of mass. When the padded white interior evaluator stopped. I hear the voice of my mentor originating from the speakers but the voice seems different more malicious, "Intern, I have the mute lunatic locked in my chamber, which is currently being filled with deadly neurotoxin." The elevator doors opens and I find a large room that seemed to lead into a large spherical structure. The metallic floor and portal-able suffices lining the walls of the passageway leading to a reinforced metal wall left me to wonder how on earth am I going to be able to get into the room.

It was at that moment the whole room started shaking violently. Glass started to break. The room was shaking so violently that I fell on the hard metal ground with a thud. Despite the large trimers making it extremely difficult for me to get to my feet since dexterity is not one of my strong suits but I manage to get on my feet.

As I finally manage to balance myself I hear a loud explosion coming from the end of the corridor before a large shockwave knocks me back painfully on the white padding of the padded interior elevator with a grunt.

After a few seconds of not knowing where I am, I finally managed to stand up before the elevator started free falling downwards at a very rapid pace.

I suddenly feel very tired making it almost impossible to keep my eyes open as the elevator suddenly stops and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a large robot with a then metal frame with a purple core in the center of the body.

Third person POV

Provence 4 is possibly the smallest of all the provinces of the combine controlled earth. This small town has been spread over a large area. But In a school located on the north end of the province. The school was a large two story building now surrounded by five school buses, ready to evacuate the school due to warning of an appending resistance attack.

However while all of the classes were in their homerooms explaining evacuation procedures. All except for class 666 in which the class president was presenting his powerpoint presentation on the finalized plan to rob the local combine state province bank.

Interns POV classroom 666.

Our home room with its typical white walls, velvet red carpet which made up most of the classroom floors within the school. But the room was rather small compared to the other classroom on the first floor but that's not a problem due to the small size of all the classes, in fact, there are only twenty students in the entire senior body.

I took one good look around the room, my classmates wearing a variety of t-shirts and jeans except for our class president Vladimir shomanov who is wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt.

I then look down at my finished oak desk that matches all of the others lined up in four rows of five, one for each senior and since I am seated in the middle of the second row this means I have a perfect view of the room. The light then are switched off as the small projector bolted into the ceiling flicker to life.

Vladimir cleared his throat before he spoke "Good morning and welcome to the Aperture science."

Aperture science relaxation vault interns POV.

My eyes fly open as I hear the voice of the announcer saying I have been asleep for, well I don't know exactly because the voice cut off after a plethora of nines.

"You have been asleep for 99999" then the voice stopped abruptly while the lamp by the bed flickered from on to off, then back to on. I also noticed that this TV hanging in the corner of the room showing only a technical error apology. "Sorry, the enrichment center is experiencing technical difficulties.

I then glance back at the lamp to find a landline phone so I walk over to said phone, checking it to make sure it still works and to my surprise, it's functioning.

As soon as I pulled the phone to my ear a wave of relief washed over me pushing away the slight amount of anxiety I was beginning to feel. "Alright, who should I call?" I asked myself out loud, after all, it is perfectly healthy for someone to talk to themselves if they're alone in a relaxation vault decorated like some cheap hotel room. After about a minute of pondering who to call first, I decided that it will be best to call my mother.

I use my left hand to dial the number which took no more than three seconds. I then hear the wonderful sound of the phone ringing which was music to my ears. However when the phone stopped ringing, I need up reaching her voicemail. "Hello you have reached Doctor Jarvis, I am most likely somewhere in the timestream due to an experiment I am working on, do leave your name, number and year you are calling me from."

"Hey Mom I just wanted to tell you I am doing alright, I am still in Aperture because my superior violently exploded and to make a long story short I have just awakened from some sleeping chamber with no idea what year it is, so hopefully I will see you soon bye," I said hanging up the phone.

Who should I call next was the question I thought to myself when all of the suddenly heard a very loud noise that shook then the room which was why the TV in the room fell off the wall and smashed the phone.

"You're kidding me" I said to myself.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy lately, however I have plotted out the next few chapters. I will update much faster if I get a review. 


	7. She's awake now!

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve.

I would like to thank Maegash1r4 for there review.

Interns POV

Now that the phone in the room is as dead as my last test subject, I might as well see if I can find anything that could be of use in this room. So I spend the next few minutes checking the draws of an old oak dresser only to find that they are empty much to my displeasure. However, when I looked under the bed I could see a large white metal box with a black Aperture logo on the center. The metal box had two metal latches which I flipped to open it. As soon as I opened the case I could see what appeared to be a white backpack underneath the Aperture logo. I opted to take out the pack and see if anything was written on the back and to my surprise the word parachute written in light blue letters.

Might as well take the parachute just in case, after all, anything can happen. So I put on the parachute while moving towards to door to hopefully exit this room. I pause to observe the plain white door as I moved my hand to open the round stainless steel knob. I suddenly felt the need to take a calming breath as I opened the looking through the doorway I could see that I could step onto the metallic ground safely. I jumped out the doorway and landed on the ground a foot lower than the room I was just in.

As Soon as I landed, I took a few steps forward while closing my eyes, taking a deep slow breath. I keep the breath in for three seconds before exhaling. After the exhale I feel my nervousness about my situation I open my eyes I found myself on some sort of docking platform covered in large chunks of rubble from above the center of a massive storage area full of little rooms stacked on top of each other. When I looked up I could see one of the rooms was moved and apparently rammed into the wall above the docking bay.

But that is not important at this moment, as of right now I need to find a way out of the facility. After taking another second in order to gather my bearings before take another good look around myself hoping to find an exit off this platform. As I begin checking around the larger sections of rubble, After moving around the large lumps of concrete, I find a metal door, "YES!, I found a way of this docking bay, hopefully." I said to myself.

When I opened the metallic door I could see it lead to a flight of concrete stairs . I might as well start making my way up or I'll never find my way out of here. So I start going up the stairs which were cluttered with a few skeletons lying next to an air vent as if they were trying to plug it with their lab coats.

As I continued up the stairs, the sound of glass breaking along with a large thump as If something was falling from a considerable height. After going up a few floors, I finally reached the end of the flight of stairs only to find another solid metal door with a small glass window on the upper right-hand corner, which was cracked.

I opened the door to find myself on a metal catwalk that had apparently broken fell into disrepair and broken off on my right side. "Left it is," I told myself as I started walking at an incline up the catwalk.

When I reached the top of the catwalk I found myself standing in front of another metal door. when I heard a male computerized voice say "Power up initiated" After hearing those words, I opened the door to find myself in a large room missing a ceiling that seems to be overgrown with plant life. But that is not what catches my attention, after all, there is a rather large piece of machinery that seems to be gathering itself in the center of the chamber.

I then look over to my left to see a woman staring at the machine with a look of nervousness while someone or thing with a British accent saying the letter a. "Oh it you!" said the machine with a voice that made my heart almost leap with joy.

"GLaDOS" I whispered to myself as she picked the test subject up and dropped her into an incinerator chute. After that, I just simply walked into the room to face my mentor

Sorry for the late update I have been having family issues but now I'm back.


	8. Back in business!

I do not own portal or anything owned by Valve

Interns POV

I stood in the room filled with overgrowth waiting for GLaDOS to notice my presence. Which she did after a few seconds turning around to face me. "Congratulations Intern on the successful termination of your test subject marking the end of the senior testing initiative," stated GLaDOS.

I was jumping for joy on the inside thinking Am finally going to receive her recommendation letter for college as she went on. "There is still testing to complete before I may phase out human testing," continued the machine. I wonder if I should ask her for the signature proving that I have completed my internship "GLaDOS I completed all of my assigned tasks to you satisfactory may I have your recommendation?" I asked in a very respectful manner to my superior. "That is correct, however, you require one thousand active hours to complete your internship and time spent in suspended animation does not count."

My inner joy then fell a little flat but I knew that is correct and even now would be cheating. "Aright GLaDOS what is my new assignment?" I asked. "You are to wait here as I repair the facility, then you are to change into a new uniform while I deal with the lunatic." She then turned away as the floor panels started to rearrange themselves to repair the heavily damaged room while dumping the unwanted waste out.

The process what quite efficient and interesting to watch except for the fact I spent most of the time jumping from panel to panel as they connected together forming a stainless white room. When the room what completely finished I looked at the large machine hanging from the center of the room as an elevator began rising from the floor a few feet in front her. " This elevator will take to your chamber," she stated as I walked over and got on the elevator which has no surrounding interior compared to the elevators I saw figuratively yesterday. The elevator started moving downward at an incredibly fast place. I could see floors moving in and out of my vision, however, I was paying little attention to it.

When the elevator stopped I could see my room was exactly as I left it. I took a step out of the elevator and moved over to the dresser which contained the suite I arrived in and a few extra lab coats with the Aperture logo imprinted on it. After changing my clothing and placing the parachute on my bed I walked over to my desk and sat in my computer chair. I wonder what should I do until GLaDOS has a task for me? I then turn on my computer and accessed the monitoring system for the test chambers where the test subject who bested GLaDOS is currently trapped and started to relax.

When I was fully relaxed after watch the test subject go though a few chambers enduring comedic insults from GaDOS before remembering a comedic event that happened to myself earlier this year. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me while recalling a wonderful memory of the last fall picnic of class 666. Just a few minutes before I was captured by a hive of Headcrabs.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when I glanced back at the monitor to find that test subject has escaped with the help of the rogue personality core. After a few minutes of wondering why a personality core would aid a test subject, I heard GLaDOS on the intercom "Intern you will report to my chamber" she stated as the elevator suddenly opened. I got up and quickly grabbed my emergency parachute since you never know we you might need one in a facility full of pits that could lead to my doom. Then I simply walked into the elevator.

The elevator ride this time was not bad since I was heading upwards instead of downwards so I knew what to expect. When The elevator finally stopped in the main chamber of GLaDOS, I took a step out as she turned to face me. "I am sure you are aware that the crazy mute lunatic is currently loose in the facility" "I am, would you like me to hunt her down?" I asked. "No, you will wait here, after all, she deserves a fair trial with an unbiased jury of her fellow humans or human in this case," she said sarcastically looking at me. I could not stop my lips from spreading into a small smile. I sure got lucky with this internship since my superior is both intelligent and humorous artificial intelligence. However, Malum Smite a fellow member of class 666 got the mysterious interdimensional bureaucrat for a mentor. I feel a slight tingling sensation creep down my spine as I remember the day that thing was our substitute teacher.

Here is the chapter sorry for the late update but I do have the story planned out. I also plan on doing more Interns stories revolving around the class of 666. Please leave your thoughts on this and if you have any characters you believe belong in the class of 666 please leave them in a review or PM me. Also which story would you all like to read the Headcrab incident or the G-Man being the substitute teacher for class 666 for unknown reasons?


	9. Down the Hole

**Thanks for the reviews/PMs there help encourage me to update faster.**

Class 666 Third person POV March 13

Today the whole class is discussing which plan would be best to acquire funding for their graduation. Inside the classroom, the class president is giving a powerpoint presentation about the options. "Alright let's all vote on the flowing ideas". The slide then switched to pictures on a variety of pastries. "Do we want to go through with the bake sale and Talent show?" He then changed the slide "Or how about we sell weapons to the resistance to gain the location of their base of operations and then sell their location to the combine?" The slide switches. "Our final option is we rob a bank." Said the leader of class 666 this time to receive a multitude of statements concluding that robbing the bank is the fundraiser of choice. "Alright, grand larceny it is." Claimed the president. After a few minutes the classroom door opened as a middle-aged Caucasian male with a tall, thin physique, pale skin, with black hair styled in a crew cut, and pale green eyes. Dressed in a gray-blue suit carrying a briefcase.

The student of class 666 stopped what they were doing and looked at a man who had just barged into their meeting. "You!" said several members of the class, recognizing the man.

Intern pov

I have always loved class meetings since our first one in our final month in preschool. Our meetings are always held once every three months but then he appeared. The only being whom class 666 owe a debt to for bailing us out in our one moment of need. That incident Vladimir would later dub The sleepover incident. After the bodies were buried we all swore to never speak of that night again. I couldn't help but to look around the room and find that others had a look of unpleasant contemplation so I guess I'm not the only one getting unpleasant flashbacks.

"It appears it's time for me to...collect a favor from this..class of unfathomable talent." The strange man stopped for a brief pause and then continued. " My favor happens to fall in with your plan to... acquire funds perfectly. The slide that had the premises for our future fundraiser changed to a map of the city. "You are to enter this bank and collect the physical currency only... The other half stored in...the bank's computer system will be...transferred into an account that will trace back to a particular resistance cell.." When the man before us finally finished his request which we will agree to obviously but had one more thing to offer us.

"Now...I have an internship that may catch your interest "

Interns POV present

After shaking myself out my self-induced stupor, trying not to reminisce about the sleepover incident. I can't suppress the cold rush down my spine. "So many cadavers" I whispered to myself which gained the attention of my superior. "What about cadavers?" Asked GLaDOS, to which I replied "Just a bad memory." This appeared to be an acceptable answer since she didn't press for details.

"Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business" She said while public enemy number 1 is walking to the gallows on a conveyor belt and in a glass cage... I guess "I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time" ""Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive club. Ha ha." said my mentor while the woman seemed to look at me as if I'm the craziest thing in here."Seriously, though. Goodbye." then the trap springs to life as turrets fell from the funnel system and ...self-destructed. "Oh. You were busy back there." "Well. I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." A large funnel aligned itself with her glass cell. "It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath. And hold it." Then all hell broke loose when that blue-eyed core broke right through the glass instead of the neurotoxin. This is not how it's supposed to go down. "I hate you so much." so much said GLaDOS but then the announcer started saying something about core corruption. "That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I feel pretty good." Crap this can't be good. No matter I can stop this woman from initiating the core transfer.

I as I prepared to charge at her she shot a portal onto the ground underneath my feet and one somewhere behind me. "Stop you" Then I flew out unharmed until I was hit in the face with a floor panel. Then my mentor stated, "Now assaulting innocent interns has been added to the list". Then I heard the core transfer initiate. The next few minutes seemed a little hazy but I did catch the fact that the blue core is in control of the facility. This situation is not going well if GLaDOS is scraped then my contract will be void. However, things really take a turn for the worst when I notice the once kind core take on a sinister tone. This is not good he was about to let the test subject go but now he's taken a malicious tone meaning its actions are unpredictable. I quickly got up and look towards the potato battery now housing an AI still taunting the mad intelligence dampening core. I need to somehow grab GLaDOS and find a way to put her back in charge. I quickly get up and quickly makes my way over to the elevator. Then the mad AI runs GLaDOS right through the glass. This is perfect I quickly run and slide into the elevator as the corrupted core smashed the elevator into the pit. This causes the floor to cave. "Damn it!" I said as I failed to grasp GLaDOS. Then a large mechanical arm smashed the top of the elevator causing the floor to collapse. "This is just not my day" I said as I am forced into opening my mini, I wanna say glider of sorts. This mini glider does not slow my descent as much as it gives me control of it and prevents me from increasing in speed. I look downwards at the test subject and patator both of whom are falling much faster than myself and are now facing out of my line of sight. On the walls of the tuner there were indications of how deep this elevator shaft is,

Still going down this tunnel while trying to keep my decent straight as possible is quite a challenge since I only have to cords for steering. I couldn't keep myself from laughing "This is still nowhere near as bad as the sleepover incident!" I continue my descent to what felt like several minutes since my decent speed did not increase thanks to the glider or Aperture parachute. I could see the end of the tunnel and the test subject lying on the ground. Her left arm moved so she is alive but there appears to be no potato around her. However, I have no time to dwell on this as I glided over this old section of Aperture. I managed to glide over what appears to be a dry dock which is the perfect place to drop. I unlatched myself and fell right into the drink. "Ghaaa this is cold," I yelled after landing in the cold water. But no time for that now as I swim over to the docking area. As soon as I climb onto the dock I lay on my back. "I just need to catch my breath. I then relax and recall a recent memory.


	10. Last call for characters

I plan on updating in just a few days. So this is your last chance to come up with your own member of class 666 and have them show up in the story.

Just send me the character in a prompt similar to this. Just leave them in a review or PM me.

Name Vladimir Shamanov age 18 Ethnicity Russian

Role The president of class 666.

Personality He is intelligent, has good leadership skills, very little morals. and is a strong combatant.

Notes about the character.

His favorite weapon is an AK-47. He knows Systema (A Russian martial art used by the Spetsnaz). He loves expensive vodka. He often sends Malek (He will be introduced in the next chapter) when the class needs someone very dead.

History

I am not giving his history away. That will be shown in a future story. But you can give me your character's history.

Lines you would like your character to say.

Vladimir "Sorry it's nothing personal but as the president of class 666 I must show them how to properly beat a man to death."

 **Thank you!**


End file.
